Realisations
by NatalijaJovic
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven were always "just friends". There was nothing more to it. But as the time passed and the Titans all grew, something changed between the two. Was that a good or a bad change?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to this Teen Titans fanfiction! It is my first time writing, so don't expect too much from it. Every comment will be appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! I would like to thank my amazing friend Violet for making me do this, it actually wasn't that bad. :D You rock! Now, without further ado, let's get into the story.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be on this site writing, now would I?**

* * *

The Titans Tower was unusually quiet that morning. Even with the resident changeling still being asleep, the common room was only occupied by Cyborg. He was making his famous waffles, when the room entered Raven, a book in hand. She was too engrossed in it to notice the lack of people.

"'Morning, Rae! Sleep well?" Cyborg's cherry, not to mention loud, greeting was enough to bring Raven to the present. For the first time that morning, she looked up from her novel.

"Good morning to you, too. Where are the others?" The empath set down her book and headed towards the burner, ready to start her day off with a cup of tea.

"Well, Rob and Star are off on a mission together. They seemed in a hurry, though. Didn't get to ask too many questions. I'm guessing they will tell us about it when they come back," The half-robot was now rummaging through the fridge, trying to find the maple syrup.

Raven hesitated for a bit before asking, "And Beast Boy?" Just as the question left her mouth, the sleepy changeling sauntered in through the common room doors, all the while yawning and stretching.

"'Mornin' everyone... Hey, where are-"

"On a mission together," Said Cyborg as he stuffed his mouth with waffles, "and good morning to ya, too."

"Oh," Beast boy said simply, as he opened the cupboard to get his favorite kids rainbow-colored cereal out. Pouring some soy milk in it, he sat next to Raven.

"Hey, Rae," he said teasingly, shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

"Don't call me 'Rae'" Raven practically growled, as she stood up and went to the windows to meditate.

'Aww, why'd you say that? You like it when he calls you 'Rae'!' A certain pink-cloaked doppelganger chirped inside Raven's mind.

'She is right. You can't lie to yourself,' And as on cue, Affection appeared next to Happiness. Raven just shook her head, sighing. She was in no mood to fight with her counterparts.

...or maybe she just knew they were right.

Taking up the lotus position, she started chanting her mantra, trying to clear her head and calm down her emotions. Why did just a stupid nickname make her blush every time?

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. Continuing on with the meditation, the empath wasn't aware of the conversation that started in the kitchen. After years of living with four more people, Reven learned how to turn off the sound of voices and video games and just focus on her chanting.

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy turned around to face his friend after finishing the cereal, "You know you're my BEST FRIE-"

"You're not getting the T- Car, grass stain," Cyborg didn't have to hear the question to answer it. That was Beast Boy's tactic. He would flatter and butter up his victims, then ask for favors. It never really worked. Nobody knew why he continued doing it, though.

"What? Why would you think I want the T- Car? Can't I just express my love to you, without wanting anything in return?" The changeling put a hand over his heart in fake shock.

"Man, don't play games with me," Retorted the half-machine, rolling his eye, "I know you all too well to fall for that trick again. I'm not dumb."

"Really? I could've sworn you were going to buy it," Beast Boy said rubbing his chin, momentarily in thought.

"Give it a break, little man. You're not touching my baby," Cyborg was giving the changeling a pointed look, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"But why? You never told me the reason! You don't trust me?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Beast Boy looked at his so-called best friend with an open mouth. He blinked a couple of times, but soon composed himself, changing tactics. "Would you change your mind if I told you I needed it for a _date_?" The changeling looked rather smug. He probably thought it would work. But suddenly Cyborg started laughing like a maniac, taking the boy in front of him off guard.

"You... you got a date?!" tears were forming in Cyborg's human eye, "What girl in her right mind would accept your offer?!" He calmed down a bit but made a mistake of looking up at Beast Boy, which caused him to start laughing all over again.

"DUDE! A lot of girls would accept! I've got the looks and I've got a sense of humor. I'm the full package!" This only caused Cyborg to double over with laughter. He was rolling on the floor, holding his sides.

"Oh, you're priceless!" Cyborg said, breathless.

"What's the commotion all about?" Clearly, Cyborg's hysterics made Raven lose her focus and stop meditating. She was looking at them with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Sorry, Rae, I was just laughing over something stupid BB said," The half-robot was getting slowly to his feet, wiping away a tear from his human eye.

"Understandable," She rolled her violet eyes and turned towards the doors. She was about to head to the roof when Beast Boy stopped her.

"Hey, how come Cy gets to call you Rae and I don't?" He nearly pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's 'cause she loves me and not you," Cyborg stuck his tongue out, mocking his friend.

"Not really," Raven said as she walked out, not bothering to answer her teammate's question.

'Why are you avoiding him?' Once again, her emotions made an appearance. It was Affection. To normal people, hearing voices in your head meant you were ready for the mental hospital. To Raven, it was an everyday occurrence.

" _I need to keep my distance. Who knows what my powers might do_ ," Raven answered inwardly.

'You're overreacting! Nothing will happen just by talking to him. You don't have to make-out with him!' Affection scoffed, waving her arm dismissively. At that comment, the dark girl blushed.

" _Affection_!" Raven couldn't believe her own emotion would even assume that she wanted to... do that with Beast Boy.

'C'mon, Rave, do it! Talk to him! You're not afraid, are ya?' Brave pushed Affection out of the way. Raven groaned.

" _I'm afraid for the well being of others and this Tower_ ," Raven was slowly getting better at containing her powers. She really was. But a week or so ago, she noticed that something was wrong. Controlling her powers became hard once again, making her frustrated. Nobody noticed anything by now, but soon enough, her teammates will become suspicious. The empath was so confused. Everything was fine up until that week, and in an instant everything changed. Yesterday she finally sat down and thought. Why was this happening? What or who was the cause? There must have been a logical explanation. And then, without any warning, it finally hit her, making her eyes go wide. This was the only thing she could have come up with, and the more she thought about it, it all added up.

Raven was in love.

It really did shock her. When did this happen? How could this happen? It wasn't possible. So the next logical step was to find the lucky winner. She named all the males she knew and no one really came across as "appealing". Untill she remembered that she forgot about one last guy. Just as his name popped up in her head, her heart started racing and her palms sweating. This time, her mouth hit the floor.

Not only was she in love, but she was in love with the one. The only. _**Beast Boy**_.

She did not want to believe this. How? Raven did not understand a single thing. Since when did she feel that way towards him? Just a month ago they were fighting and yelling at each other. Beast Boy and her were the polar opposites. The dark girl couldn't stand him. And yet, she got nervous whenever he called her "Rae" or hugged her after a battle. She always did like his hugs...

'You are overdramatic!' Exclaimed Happy, jumping up and down, trying to be a part of the conversation. 'Ever since your discovery yesterday, you've been all cautious and uptight! Just relax and admit BB is a hunk,' The pink doppelganger giggled and hugged Brave, the later pushing her away.

" _You don't know what you're talking about_ ," Raven shook her head, her cheeks coloring once again, as she pushed open the roof doors. She headed towards the edge and looked at the view in front of her. The sea sparkled brilliantly in the morning sun while the waves hit the rocky coast. Sounds of seagulls screeching filled the salt air, as the soft breeze picked her hair and cloak up. Her hair was getting long, maybe a trim was in order. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that came with spring. It was peaceful and serene, just the way she liked it. Taking up the lotus position, she tried to meditate once more.

' **YOU** don't know what you're talking about, Raven! What will happen if you start spending more time with him? The Tower and everything with it will explode? Please. We both know why you're not pursuing this relationship. Admit it, you're scared,' Affection spoke up after some time of silence. She was not going to give this up. She knew Raven was scared of getting involved with someone after Malchior broke her heart, but saying his name was forbidden, so she didn't dare mention him.

" _You know, sometimes you can be a real pain in the a_ -"

'Raven!' Her emotions screamed.

" _Well, it's true. And besides I'm not scared. But even if I pursued this "relationship", nothing would happen. He just sees me as a friend_ ," Just as she said those last words, something constricted painfully in her chest, making her stomach drop. Like her whole being didn't want to believe in that.

'Mhm. Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Just talk to the boy-toy and get this stupid thing over with,' Rude butted in without a care in the world, all the while picking her nose.

" _Don't call him that_ ," Raven growled, closing her eyes even tighter, " _And if it means that you will leave me alone, then I will spend more time with him! Happy_?" The empath was sick and tired of her rampaging emotions. It felt like her teenage years all over again.

'FINNALY!' Her emotions yelled in exasperation, satisfied that the argument was won. Raven sighed in bliss as her head went silent once more. Her emotions left her alone. Now she could catch up on her meditating. The purple-haired girl smiled.

* * *

An incoming call was heard in the Titans Tower common room. Cyborg quickly got up to his feet, swiftly crossing the room. He answered and Robin's face showed up on the screen.

"Yo, Robin, where have-" Cyborg started greeting his friend when his leader cut him off.

"No time for chit-chat, Cyborg" At this, the half-machine instantly turned serious, "We need backup here, I'm leaving the coordinates. I'll explain everything when you arrive. Robin out," Cyborg nodded as the screen went black. He turned on his communicator and saw the location where Robin and Starfire went. Quickly messaging the two remaining Titans the coordinates, he sprinted towards the garage. Halfway there, he met up with Beast Boy.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asked as he sped up to catch up with Cyborg. Now they were running together down the hallways and corridors.

"Rob need backup downtown. I don't know what's going on, but we have to wait until we find out," The large half-man, half-robot hurriedly explained. The changeling nodded, opening the garage doors, finding Raven already there, waiting.

"Let's go!" Cyborg hopped into the T- car, Raven took off flying and Beast Boy followed her in the form of an eagle. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, going at top speed. But as soon as the three Titans arrived, they had what to see.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, that was the first chapter. It may be boring in the beginning, but it will get exciting! If you liked the chapter, be sure you review!**

 **~Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the... what?" Cyborg muttered, looking at Robin and Starfire, puzzled by what or who they were fighting. It appeared they were kicking, punching and blasting... air? Because there was no one there.

"Umm... Robin? Star? What are you doing?" Beast Boy scratched his head, confused, "Is there something I'm not getting again?" The young leader turned his head around, but it took just a second for him to get hit from behind. He stumbled a bit, but then jumped out of the way. Starfire tried helping him by eye-blasting the air, but she wasn't sure if she hit the target.

"Get over here! All we know as of now is that the enemy is invisible-," Robin panted, protecting himself with the bo-staff.

"We kind of got that," Beast Boy said under his breath.

"-and there's more than one," Robin finished his sentence, shooting the changeling a glare, obviously heard his little remark. He did a backflip, kicking the air. "Raven, do you think you could try sensing where the enemies are and try and find out who we're exactly fighting?" Robin swiped the air again, but this time he actually hit something. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the street, and suddenly the one attacker became visible. There, in front of Robin laid a broken robot with sparks flying everywhere. But that was no usual robot. From what the Titans could tell from that rubble of parts, it was supposed to be a spider. It's long legs were sticking out at weird angles, sending chills down the teenager's spines. It would seem it was about three feet tall.

"That is truly the disturbing," Starfire said, shivering from just the sight of such a horrible machine. The Titans didn't have much time to observe, as other spiders that were still invisible started attacking. One even scraped Beast Boy's arm, ripping a part of his uniform. He quickly spun around and morphed into a hippo, ready to charge. The other's joined him, Robin barking out orders.

"Robin, do you still want me to try and see through the invisibility shield?" Raven asked and took up the lotus position as soon as Robin nodded his head yes. She quietly started chanting as her teammates tried their best to protect her and fend off the invisible attackers. Trying to help his friend, Beast Boy turned into a blood-hound, listening for any sounds of metal that could reveal the machines positions. Soon enough he picked a clanging sound originating near Raven. He started running as fast as he could. In the meantime, Raven couldn't pick up anything. Those spiders were machines. They didn't have a soul or an aura by which she could sense them. It was impossible. And that's what she was about to say to Robin when Beast Boy called out her name.

"Raven! Look out, behind-" But she couldn't hear his whole warning because she felt a sharp pain go through her back. An ear-splitting scream was heard and it took her a couple of seconds to realise it came from her mouth. The pain was so dreadful that it numbed all her other senses. Her vision was blurry, her head was spinning and muffled sounds of yelling came to her ears. She collapsed to the ground, in a pool of what seemed blood, too weak to stay on her feet. The dark girl felt someone shaking her shoulders, but that soon stopped and she was enveloped in darkness. The world went black.

* * *

Raven stirred a bit, but even the little movement sent shots of pain up her spine. She froze in place, sucking in a breath. She slowly moved back into her original position. After a few seconds of hard breathing passed, she could relax once again. Now that she had nothing better to do, she took the chance to look around. She was lying on a bed with soft sheets. The walls of the small room were white and the floor was tiled. Everything smelled clean. The big windows on the right side gave the small room just enough light and a great view of the city. Different machines and medical products surrounded Raven, as soft beeping sounds filled the air. Without a doubt in her mind, she realised she was in a hospital. And that's when all the memories from yesterday came back, flooding her mind. But what she didn't understand was, where were all her friends gone to? And why wasn't she in the med bay, at the Tower? Her train of thoughts was cut short when the door opened slowly. She hoped it was one of her teammates, but alas. It was a girl that was just another patient, like herself. She took a double take when she saw Raven, staring at her for a second. But then she smiled, closing the door behind her. The girl slowly crossed the room, and Raven noticed she was using crutches. That's probably because of the cast on her leg, Raven thought.

"I'm glad you woke up," The girl said, her voice resonant and clear. It was pleasant to listen to, "You were in a coma for three days. We haven't even met, and I was getting worried. Good thing you're okay now." Raven stopped listening halfway through. Her mind was preoccupied with the information that she was in a coma for three days. The empath couldn't believe it. Those robots really were deadly. If it weren't for Raven's healing powers, who knew if she would have survived a cut on the back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I got carried away, I like talking a lot. Well, that's what most people tell me," The new girl laughed, blushing slightly. "My name is Aubrey," Aubrey stuck out her hand, a bright smile lighting her face up.

"Raven" The purple-haired girl shook Aubrey's hand, nodding politely. Raven didn't like meeting new people and socializing, but she had to suck it up and be nice. She was a superhero, she needed to act properly. Even if it was really hard sometimes. But Aubrey seemed nice, even with her bubbly personality and habit to talk a lot.

"Oh, wait! You're Raven? Raven from the Teen Titans? That's so awesome! Beast Boy told me a lot about his teammates," Aubrey looked excited. She was slowly descending on the bed next to Raven, putting the crutches aside. The empath's interest was piqued. This girl knew Beast Boy?

"You know Beast Boy?"

"Yeah. I started working at the "Pizza Corner" a couple of weeks ago and I met him there. He was ordering for all of you. He was really nice, so we quickly became friends," Aubrey explained with a dreamy look on her face. That's weird, thought Raven, I sense something coming from her...

"You like him, don't you?" Raven asked, trying to keep her voice monotone. But she couldn't help and feel a bit... was that jealousy? Or possessiveness? For Azar's sake, you aren't even dating Beast Boy, you shouldn't feel this way. Raven scolded herself inwardly.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a secret," Aubrey was now red as a tomato, "He actually asked me out."

Raven felt like someone punched her in the gut. She couldn't breath. She couldn't form a comprehensible thought. All she could do was stare at the girl in front of her with wide eyes. Her heart ached even with the thought of Beast Boy going on a date with someone else. That was her fear from the moment she realised her feelings for him. She shouldn't have had such high hopes that Beast Boy returned these feelings. Who would even like a demon like herself, anyway? Demons weren't supposed to be loved. They were beings of evil and hate. She should have known that all those times Beast Boy tried to include her in activities, it was only because he pitied her. She was so stupid to believe he truly wanted her company. Her whole outlook on him changed. She was not going to stand the pity anymore.

"Raven? Are you okay? You kind of-"

"I'm fine, thank you," The empath answered coldly. She wasn't gong to play nice to Aubrey anymore. Beast Boy only knew this girl for a week and he already asked her on a date. Raven couldn't believe that. It was true the empath and the changeling weren't dating, but she couldn't help the emotions she was feeling. Her depressing train of thoughts was cut off when the door opened again and in came Cyborg with Starfire. She was so grateful for their timing. She couldn't stand another second with Aubrey.

"Friend Raven! Oh, you have done the waking up. You were in what the doctor informed me was called the "coma", yes? Are you doing the okay now?" Starfire floated quickly to Raven's bedside. Her usually bright face was overcome by worry. Her bright green eyes were tearing up.

"Man, we were so worried for you! I haven't seen Star cry that much since we watched "Lion King"," Cyborg shook his head, "How are you holdin' up?" Raven smiled slightly at her friends.

"I guess I'm better than I was before. Although my back still hurts when I move," The empath said, trying to reassure her worried teammates. Starfire nodded, wiping away the unshed tears from her eyes. Raven was happy that Starfire contained herself and didn't hug her.

"Perhaps we should bring Raven to the Tower?" The alien princess asked Cyborg, still looking at the violet-haired girl like she was too scared something will happen if she looked away.

"Good idea, Star. C'mon, let's get ya out of here and home. You should be able to rest there," The half-machine gently picked Raven up, carrying her out of the door and through the hospital halls. Starfire was floating next to them. After a short talk with the doctor to inform him about Raven, they were good to go.

"Where are the others?" Raven asked as the morning air hit her face upon exiting the hospital.

"Robin is home in the room of evidence. I have told him multiple of times that he should not spend so much time in there, but he just does not listen," Starfire shook her head in disapproval, crossing her arms, "But I do not know where Beast Boy has disappeared to."

"He said he was going to meet us at the Tower when we brought you back. I don't know what that little dude is up to," Cyborg said, a thoughtful look on his face. Soon enough, they were in the T-Car, driving towards the Tower.

* * *

Now that Raven was home and securely sleeping in the med bay, Robin could confront his teammates. The only one that wasn't present except Raven was Beast Boy, but nobody found him, so they started the meeting without him.

"I just talked to Raven," he said as the Titans all sat on the couch in the common room, "It looks like she remembers what happened three days ago, so that's good. I only had to tell her what happened after she blacked out. How the spiders suddenly became visible and retreated, without warning. In other news, I have been looking through the robot parts, trying to see if there was any kind of clue. We know that they must be controlled by someone. So I was trying to find the owner, and look at what I found," The leader extended his arm, so his fellow teammates could see the object in his hand. Cyborg and Starfire leaned in to see what it was, but even with the close proximity, they didn't know what it was.

"Robin? What is that unusual object? Starfire asked, one small eyebrow lifted.

"That is a part of the robot. It fell out as I separated it's other parts. I don't know for what it's used, but there is some kind of engraving in it. It looks like someone's initials," He handed the part to Cyborg, who pondered the idea.

"S. C.? It could be. I mean, it's our best shot. But we don't know if the person is male or female," Cyborg said, returning the object that looked like a small plate to Robin. But just as Robin's hand touched the plate, something beeped. The Titans' heads shot up, looking at each other. A red light shown from the plate Robin was holding, and the Titans realised they must have activated a bomb within the robot part. The leader quickly jumped up, already running out of the room. He had just enough time to get out of the Tower and throw the bomb away.

"That was unexpected," Said Cyborg with wide eyes.

"Indeed," Starfire nodded in agreement, holding a hand to her heart, "I hope he has enough time to exit the Tower and safely dispose of the bomb." Almost the same second she said that a loud exploding noise echoed throughout the Tower. Starfire and Cyborg shared a quick look, before storming through the OPS room to check on Robin. They came to the door of the Tower and found Robin standing in the entrance.

"Man, did you have enough time? What happene-" But Cyborg didn't have the time to finish his question when Robin turned around. The half-machine, half-man tried his best not to laugh but failed. He started laughing loudly, pointing towards Robin's face. It was black from the gunpowder and his hair was messy and sticking out in weird angles. One eye was visibly twitching behind his mask.

"Robin? Why is your face black? Did you not have enough time to dispose of the bomb?" The alien princess was clearly confused.

"No, Star. He didn't have enough time to throw out the bomb. It blew up in his face!" Cyborg was still laughing up a fit, but Robin's face remained stony.

"Oh! Are you unharmed? Cyborg, this is not the time to be laughing at Robin's misfortune!" Starfire scolded her friend, putting a gentle hand on her leader's arm.

"I'm fine, Star, really. It did blow up in my face, but I'm okay," He blushed at how caring she was. She took his hand and they entered the Tower together, leaving Cyborg alone.

"Yo! Guys! Don't be mad, I was just laughin'! I didn't mean nothin' bad by it! HEY!" The half-robot, half-man yelled after his friends, trying to catch up with them, but the oblivious couple didn't hear his calls.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Since my summer brake has started, I decided to post two times a week. On Mondays and Fridays. I'm not sure if I can pull it off, but I can try. :D My thank yous go to the people that read my first chapter and that reviewed. You are all awesome! 3 In the next chapter we will see where Beast Boy went and how's Raven holding up. Until then!**

 **~Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt. It hurt, seeing her like that. It hurt, knowing that he was the one to be blamed. The others told him it wasn't his fault. He didn't believe them. They told him he couldn't have prevented it. He didn't believe them. As soon as they brought Raven to the hospital, he stormed off. He couldn't look at her still form. He was the closest one to her when the incident happened. He tried to warn her, but it was too late. If only he heard the robot approaching earlier. If only he had kept a closer eye on her. He never felt so much at war with himself.

As he ran far away from the hospital, tears started forming in his eyes. _No. I won't cry._ Beast Boy told himself as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He morphed into an eagle and flew. He didn't know where he was going. It didn't even matter. He just had to run away and calm down. Different thoughts and feelings swarmed his head and he felt like he wanted to scream. He didn't even know what the majority of the feelings meant.

It has been a couple of hours of constant flying around town when Beast Boy finally felt first signs of tiredness. He landed on the roof of the tallest building in Jump City. Turning off his communicator, he sat down. That was the perfect place to think. No one could see him and no one could bother him from there. Now that the tears had stopped and his mind was clear, Beast Boy could finally think. Maybe storming off like that was a bit of a rash decision. He could have handled that situation better. But he couldn't help it. The flood of emotions that consumed him the second he looked at his wounded friend was so overwhelming, he couldn't think rationally. His animal instincts told him to run away and hide. He wasn't able to fight it off and just listened to them. Now he felt guilty. He should have stayed by her side, even if he couldn't do anything to help, he should have stayed. He cursed himself for acting so foolishly.

But then a sudden thought surfaced in his mind. Would he have reacted the same way if one of his other friends got hurt? Would have he ran off like that if it was Cyborg in Raven's place. Starfire? Robin? The thought disturbed him. Of course he would! He loved them all equally. They were all like a family to him. Content with the answer he provided for now, he decided he should probably head back to the hospital and see what happened when he ran away. He was scared of how his teammates will react upon seeing him, but he was going to make that sacrifice. He was just about to jump off the edge of the roof when a familiar female voice called out his name. The changeling turned around and saw the girl he asked out on a date a couple of days ago. Aubrey. Just as their eyes met, a grin spread on his face. He felt like it was the first time he smiled the whole day. The sun was already setting, painting Aubrey's face in different shades of orange. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, Beast Boy? Our date is tomorrow," She said, approaching him with a quizzical look.

"I know," He nodded, "I was just flying around the city and stopped to rest. I didn't realise I landed on the building you live in," Beast Boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Aubrey smiled softly at him, her eyes sparkling in the light.

"That's okay. I came her to look at the sunset. I often come here to think or relax. Wanna join me?" The auburn-haired girl asked, already sitting down on the edge. Beast Boy was torn. He felt guilty for not going to visit Raven, but he really wanted to spend time with the cute girl in front of him. He decided to stay for a little longer and watch the sunset and then he will go to the hospital. Yeah, that was a good plan. Finally smiling, he sat down next to Aubrey and breathed in a big breath of fresh air.

* * *

The sun cast its last rays over the horizon when Beast Boy stood up, ready to go.

"This was nice. Thanks for staying with me. I guess you need to go now, huh?" Aubrey said, not quite wanting for him to leave. Beast Boy nodded, squeezing her hand.

"But I will see you tomorrow at seven," He said, a smile plastered on his face, "I can still keep you company until you reach your apartment. I mean-"

"I would like that," Aubrey said, her smile widening to a huge grin. They started walking down the long stairs, making small talk along the way. They almost came to the bottom of the stairs, when Beast Boy noticed something odd. He stopped to have a better look at Aubrey's arm.

"Wait!" The girl next to him stopped in place and turned around to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, something's wrong. You got another one," Beast Boy said, eyes glued to her arm. Aubrey followed his gaze and gasped when she saw what he was looking at. She quickly covered the arm with her other hand, "I have no idea what you're talking about," She said, slowly backing away from him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The bruises, Aubrey. And don't think I didn't notice them. I saw them from the first day we met, but I didn't say anything about it, until now. You are getting more and more of them. It started off with one on your leg, then two on your shoulder, and now three on your arm! Then there was that scratch on your cheek, too. That isn't normal. At first I thought you got hurt or something, but when the bruises kept reappearing, I knew something was off. What's going on?" Beast Boy's face and tone were serious. It was obvious he was worried for her. But Aubrey just shook her head, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Beast Boy... I-I... I can't-" She started, trying to explain, but she was stopped when she missed a step while backing away from him and fell down the stairs. She screamed and Beast Boy gasped, already running to help her. Aubrey was now at the bottom of the stairs, groaning while she clutched her leg.

"Aubrey, I'm so sorry! I was just concerned-" But he stopped mid-sentence when she let out a whimper. Determined he gently picked her up and called for a cab. If he tried to morph and carry her to the hospital there was a bigger possibility of hurting her even more. As the taxi driver drove down the road he looked at the injured girl next to him.

"Just hold on, it won't take long until we reach the hospital," Beast Boy reassured her. But then he remembered that Raven was also in the hospital. And that he didn't go see her because he was a big coward and couldn't face his teammates. The changeling felt horrible. He couldn't do anything right. Again, he questioned if he would have reacted the same way if someone else was in the same situation as Raven. Would it hurt the same way? Why was she an exception?

"We're here buddy," Said the taxi driver, pointing his thumb towards the white building. The drive flew by for Beast Boy as he thought about everything. After paying the man, he carried Aubrey outside and into the hospital. Doctors quickly surrounded them and took Aubrey away. He didn't even have the time to say goodbye when she was out of sight.

"I hope you are going to be okay. But the second you get out of here, I'm gonna need some explanations," The green skinned teen sighed and asked around for Raven's room number. A couple of minutes later, a nurse was already walking him down the hallway and into the small room. There, Beast Boy was left alone with the unconscious girl. His eyes moistened just by seeing her like that. He thought his heart was going to burst from sadness and guilt. The changeling slowly approached her bedside. He just stood there, staring at her like she was going to jump up any second and start yelling at him because of his childish behaviour. But she didn't. She stayed unmoving, her chest slowly rising and falling with each soft breath. Beast Boy took a seat next to her, taking her hand gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He said while caressing her hand. A single tear dropped on her hand and he quickly wiped his cheeks, "Everyone's saying it's not my fault. But it is! I know it is. It's my fault I ever left your side. It's not like you can't defend yourself, but you were concentrated on the chanting and you couldn't have seen the threat. And I could have protected you. It just seems I don't know what I'm doing lately, huh? I wish I could do anything to help right now. I'm useless," Beast Boy said as a sob escaped his lips. He didn't care anymore if he cried. He just let it out. All the emotions he kept bottled up inside that day he let out through his tears. Beast Boy didn't know how much time he spent there before the nurse told him the visiting hours were over. It felt like a few minutes, but it could have very well been hours. With one last look at his friend, Beast Boy left the room with an empty feeling in his heart.

* * *

The lights in the Titans Tower were all on as Beast Boy approached the building in the form of a raven. The changeling knew that they were only awake because of him. It was well past midnight. He descended on the roof and took a deep breath. He knew that the moment he opened the common room doors he would have to confront his friends. Hundreds of different scenarios went through his mind as he walked down the stairs. And not a single one was good.

Beast Boy was now very close to the common room doors. He stopped right before entering. Should he enter? Or should he just go pass them and go straight to his room? The second idea sounded quite appealing to him at that moment, but he knew they were waiting for him. He couldn't be a coward. This was not the time to run away with his tail between his legs. So with that thought in his mind, he walked into the room, the doors sliding open. But what surprised him was that the room was fairly empty, with the exception of Robin. That left the boy standing in the entrance, dumbfounded.

"Where are the others?" Beast Boy asked his leader cautiously. Robin was sitting at the counter, sipping some coffee. Beast Boy's question made him look up, his mask narrowing in just two white slits. The changeling started visibly sweating under Robin's steely gaze.

"The better question would be, where were you all day? And why are you coming home at," Robin took a quick glance towards the clock on the kitchen counter "one o'clock in the morning?" His voice was stony and Beast Boy couldn't tell what he was feeling as his face was unmoving.

"I'm sorry, Rob, okay? I had to run away! I just couldn't take it. I couldn't believe such a horrible thing happened to Raven because of me! I felt too guilty to even be in that hospital-"

"Beast Boy, stop. How many times do we have to tell you, it wasn't your fault. It couldn't be prevented," Robin's expression became softer, as he spoke in a quieter tone, "And there's nothing we can do about it. I feel bad about what happened, too. You shouldn't beat yourself because of it." Beast Boy just nodded. He still wasn't convinced, but he was happy his friends didn't blame him. Feeling better and safer now that he knew Robin wasn't going to yell at him, he joined his leader and sat next to him.

"Want some coffee?" Robin asked him, lifting his cup.

"Nah, I'm good," The changeling said, a small smile on his lips. And the rest of the night the two of them spent talking and joking. It was a nice way to end a horrible day. It refreshed the both of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm baaaack! And yes, I do realise it's not Friday. I'm sorry! What a great writer I am, already breaking my own schedule. xD I hope you guys won't mind. At least I'm not too late. Like always, I want to thank the amazing people that reviewed my story. THANK YOU! Every single review makes me smile and brightens my day. You guys motivate me to write. And I am grateful for that. :)**

 **~Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4

"And they just started ignoring you?" Raven asked, her gaze following Cyborg as he tinkered with the medical equipment. The empath was woken up by a loud explosion and Cyborg came in right after. He explained what Robin found and what happened. After pondering for a little bit who S.C. could possibly be, they started chatting. Raven has always felt comfortable in Cyborg's presence, she could talk to him about everything. And she knew he felt the same way, "Well, I can't say you don't deserve it. You did laugh in Robin's face," She smirked.

"Who's side are you on, little missy? And I only laughed 'cause it was funny! Don't tell me a bomb blowing up in Robin's face is not funny," The half-robot turned around to face his teammate, pointing an accusing finger at her. Raven only rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, "So how long do you think you will be healing?" His face softened when he remembered why she was in the med bay in the beginning.

"I don't know. That was a big wound. Maybe a week or so?" Raven said, a thoughtful look on her face. But when she saw Cyborg's sad eyes, she frowned, "Cyborg don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. Promise," She smiled at him gently, showing him that she meant it.

"Well all right. At least I got a smile from you. A genuine one, not an evil smirk. That's something," He grinned proudly at her. He opened his mouth to say something more when a knock on the door interrupted him. He approached the door and opened it.

"BB! Man, you've disappeared again. Good that you're back. We brought Rae from the hospital to the med bay. But I'm guessing you already knew that, judging by those flowers. Are they for me? Aww, you shouldn't have," Raven's eyes widened the moment she heard Beast Boy's name. She wanted to ask Cyborg to tell Beast Boy to go away, but she couldn't. He was still talking to the boy. Frozen in spot, she just watched the door, powerless to do anything else. Cyborg moved out of the way, letting the changeling through. Raven did not want to see him. She just wished he could disappear. But deep down, she was actually glad that he came and remembered her.

"Looks like you have a visitor, Rae. And the flowers are for you, not me, by the way," The half-machine, half-human huffed, crossing his arms. That's when Raven could finally look at Beast Boy. He just stood there, clenching a beautiful bouquet of roses. 'My favourite type of flower. How did he...?' The empath wondered in disbelief.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy finally said something, coming closer to her bed. She snapped out of her daze, dangerously narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think I will leave the two of you alone now. No need to be a third wheel," Cyborg announced, stifling his giggles. He practically ran out of the room, probably in a hurry to get out of there as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, watching Beast Boy as he set the flowers in a conveniently placed vase next to her bed. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Her heart constricted painfully as she remembered Aubrey and what she told her. 'Beast Boy only pities you' Raven mentally reminded herself.

"Whoa, that was cold," He looked at her, hurt evident in his forest green eyes, "Are you blaming me for what happened to you? 'Cause I kind of agree with you. Everyone-"

"No, Beast Boy, I don't blame you for the incident. But I'm still hurt as you can see, so I don't want any visitors," Raven kept her stony façade. No emotion can be showed. He doesn't deserve it. She must keep their friendship at arm's length. She can not keep on with her silly crush. He ripped out her heart. And that happened for the second time. She could not let any man into her heart anymore. It was the only way.

"What? But Cyborg was here! And I just wanted to see you. How will that disturb your healing process? What is the real reason you don't want me to be here?" The changeling crossed his arms, now getting annoyed by his teammate's attitude.

"That is the real reason. I'm feeling tired, so if you will let me sleep, you can go and check up on your little girlfriend," And with that being said, Raven slowly slid down into a lying position and turned her back to the green-skinned boy. He couldn't believe his ears. No one knew about Aubrey. So how did Raven find out?

"What are you talking about? Raven look at me," Beast Boy quickly sidestepped the bed and came to the other side so he could face Raven. But she closed her eyes, making him let out an aggravated huff.

"I'm just saying you should go visit your girlfriend instead of me. She's in a hospital, too," This just made Beast Boy even angrier. She was treating him like he was a five-year-old.

"I'm not a kid, Raven. I know what you said, but I can't believe it. You are my teammate and one of my closest friends! I had to see how you were doing because I worry. I've been blaming myself the whole time for what happened to you!" He said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. Raven couldn't bare it anymore. If they kept talking, she was going to confess why she was mad at him and that would just complicate things even more. She had to get him out of the med bay.

"Then you should stop worrying because it wasn't your fault. It was my mistake, not yours. And how could you have even prevented it? You wouldn't be able to help since the robots were invisible," She replied cooly, squeezing her eyes tight so she didn't look at him by accident. But Beast Boy only ignored her.

"And how did you find out about Aubrey?"

"Oh, I met her in the hospital," Apparently Raven's tone while she spoke about Aubrey didn't sit well with the changeling. He got defensive.

"What, you have something against her, too?" He had to control his anger. He could take her insulting him. But he couldn't take it when she insulted his friend like that.

"I just don't like her. She's too happy and she's smiling too much. I don't like her personality," She shrugged half-heartedly.

"For your information, she is amazing. You think that every single person you meet is going to be like you. Not able to smile or show any kind of emotion. That everyone is so dark and unable to love! Well, you are wrong, Raven. Aubrey is different and that is why I like her so much. She isn't a lifeless zombie, unlike you," With that, Beast Boy turned around and headed towards the door. He closed it loudly without looking back. After that, everything went silent. Raven remained glued to her spot, the only difference were the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She was unable to stop them and they just kept coming. She hated feeling this weak. She hated Beast Boy for saying the things he said. She hated herself for crying. She shouldn't have said anything about Aubrey. She should have just remained silent. Where was here mind? The purple-haired girl kept crying and she slowly fell asleep after some time.

* * *

"Something happened in there. I can bet my human eye on it," Cyborg said to Robin and Starfire as they sat in the OPS room. Starfire nodded, a small frown on her lips. Robin just seemed in thought.

"What is the matter, Robin?" Starfire asked him gently, looking at his wistful expression.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about what caused Beast Boy to storm off like that. They always bicker, but I don't think this one will just pass with time. Something happened between them and we just didn't pay attention," He chewed on his bottom lip out of habit. The alien princess looked at the ground.

"I do not know. Maybe it is the love problems? There has always been this unusual bond between our mutual friends," Starfire said, looking hopeful. But the only answer she got was laughter.

"I'm sorry Star, but that doesn't seem likely. They will kill each other before they ever get together!" Cyborg bellowed, holding his sides. Starfire was utterly confused. They were acting as if she said the funniest thing ever. Robin came to his senses first, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at your theory. Even though it would never happen, we can't disregard it," The leader turned to Cyborg and nodded. The half-robot stopped laughing and muttered a quiet "Sorry". Though they apologised, Starfire still huffed in anger and crossed her arms.

"Then if my thoughts are so silly, then let us hear yours!" She said, a smug look on her face. Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks and the dark-skinned teen just shrugged.

"Okay, why not. I'ma go first," Cyborg cleared his throat loudly, standing up, before continuing, "They have been possessed by aliens and now the two aliens that live in their bodies are fighting over who is superior," When he finished presenting his theory, he sat down again. Robin and Starfire looked at him in a mix of confusion and wonder.

"I thought that friend Beast Boy was the one who comes up with odd things," The red-haired beauty whispered to her leader. He just shrugged, not knowing either. Once he saw Cyborg was watching him expectantly he got up. For a second he just stood there, thinking of what he could possibly say.

"Umm... They had a fight?"

"BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!" Cyborg yelled, pretending to throw tomatoes at Robin.

"Okay, stop it! I'm going to be serious now," But before he could even utter a single syllable, the OPS room doors swished open and in came Beast Boy. He stopped mid-step when he saw Robin was standing up.

"What're you guys doing?" He tilted his head to the side. You could almost see the question marks appear above his head. Robin blushed and quickly sat down.

"Uh... N-Nothing," Came the quick reply. But Beast Boy thought nothing of it and took out a soda from the fridge. He plopped himself down on the couch, next to Cyborg.

"So, buddy, how ya feeling? Cyborg asked, trying to sound casual, but failed. The changeling gave him a sideways glance, before returning his gaze to the TV.

"Fine," He said, picking up the remote. He changed a couple of channels before stopping at a wrestling match. The others were too worried about aggravating him that they didn't say a thing about the channel. No one dared to change it, so they were forced to watch two people mindlessly beating each other up.

The evening was spent quietly. They had dinner and went to bed. Starfire tried to visit raven, but she didn't want to let her in. It was horrible seeing their two friends in such a state. The three Titans all prayed that tomorrow would be different and that this feud between Raven And Beast Boy will be brought to an end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you guys! :( I haven't updated in forever. I do realise that was horrible of me, but I still thank the people that reviewed and stuck with me. You are amazing, I might start to tear up. :D I just didn't have the inspiration to write. :/ But now I'm back! And we have hit 10 reviews! :D That makes me so happy, this story is growing. Slowly but surely. To some people, ten reviews isn't anything special, but to me it's more than I thought I would get. Keep on with the reviews, I love reading them. :)**

 **~Natalie**


End file.
